Wickedgirl's Revenge
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Wickedgirl is back and she is in love with another villain? Will Huggy save the day?


Okay story 14 this a sequel to Wordgirl quits. I own nothing! I just gave a different title. Now lets go. Now where did we leave off oh I know….

Wickedgirl's revenge

Wickedgirl: I'm once again Wickedgirl no one going stop me from smashing the city and I'm getting revenge on you for changing me into a goody two shoes and for smashing all my unicorns. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some business to take care of. AHAHAHAHA! {smashes her bedroom roof again} {and flies off}

Huggy: {Oh no. Who knows what trouble she'll cause. Wait she turned bad, because her unicorns got smashed… maybe if I fix them she'll turn back to being Wordgirl I better get to work} [gets some glue]

Narrator: Meanwhile at the city jail. Wickedgirl flies in and sees Tobey and the rest of villains in their cells.

Wickedgirl: Sorry I got you all in your cells, but I promise I'll make it up to you. {smashes the cells open}

All Villains: We accept your apology now lets get out of here {they all escape}

Narrator: Well as you probably knew the villains included Wickedgirl are on their crime sprees.

Tobey: Oh Tobey could you come up here.

Wickedgirl: {stops punching the Help Guy's house and flies up on top the building where Tobey was on.} Yes?

Tobey: I was wondering…. Why did you turn to the dark side?

Wickedgirl: Well for one…. I wanted revenge on Huggy and the dark side kind of stole my heart. {looks at him}

Tobey: Oh. {evil smiled} {they were about to kiss when Huggy came out of nowhere and tackled Tobey} AH!

Wickedgirl: YOU AGAIN? {punches Huggy and causes him to go flying} {picks up Tobey} Are you okay Tobey?

Tobey: {rubbed his head I am now} {grabs her and she blushed} {but Huggy comes back and tackles Tobey} OH COME ON!

Wickedgirl: Seriously Captain…. Whatever.

Huggy: {Captain Whatever? You really have changed. Well then I'm your friend anymore.}

Wickedgirl: I don't care what's your face.

Tobey: Give it up Huggy she's on our side now and there's nothing you can do about it. Heh heh heh!

Huggy: {Well I was going to say that I fixed her unicorn collection.}

Wickedgirl: {smiled} Really? In that case I…. {changed back to Wordgirl} I…

Tobey: Oh no you don't! {grabs Wordgirl and kissed her for 2 minutes.}

Wordgirl:…I still don't care, because you're the one that broke them in the first place! {turns back to Wickedgirl}

Huggy: {No! How can you still be evil?}

Tobey: I have had her since the beginning of the series and since I'm a villain my charm rubbed off and got to her. So Ha! I finally win! In your face Huggy! MWAHAHAHA! {does an evil smile and presses a button on his remote and causes one robots to grab him.}

Huggy: [thoughts] Maybe if do the same thing in the last story then she'll turn back to Wordgirl [he broke free of the robot's grasp and jumped]

Wickedgirl: {GASP!} Huggy I'll save…..{Tobey kissed her} What was I saying?

Tobey: {pretends to not know and just shrugs} I don't know.

Wickedgirl: Oh well…

Huggy: {Great that didn't work and now I'm falling to my doom.}

Me: Do you want me to save you?

Huggy: Uh yeah… I'm still falling.

Me: {sigh} Oh fine. Suddenly a mattress truck drives up and Huggy falls on a mattress that's on top of the truck.

Huggy: {Thank you.}

Me: Uh… Your welcome.

Huggy: {I've got to change Wordgirl back.}

Me: Can't you leave her alone she and Tobey seem happy together.

Huggy: What do you mean?

Me: Look.

Huggy: [looked and was shocked to see Tobey's robot holding Tobey and Wordgirl and they were sitting in each of the robot's hand and they were giggling, talking, and eating icecream.] {But how can she be in love with Tobey?}

Me: It's the classic Hero/ Villain love-hate relationship.

Huggy: Well…. Oh I guess your right it's best to just let her be happy together.

Me: Yes! Thank goodness I was getting tired of having bad things happen to you in my stories.

Huggy: [Shocked] {What?}

Me: Oh nothing. { I smile}

Huggy: {Okay….}

Narrator: Later that afternoon Wickedgirl decided to go, because it was getting late.

Wickedgirl: Well Tobey I got to go.

Tobey: Okay {thoughts} That was almost to good to be true.

Me: That's, because it is.

Tobey: Wait What do you….. {Tobey wakes up} What? That was a dream? {frowns} I knew it was to good to be true. I mean Wordgirl turns to the dark side, because of me.

Me: Wait for it….{His phone rings}

Tobey: {picks up the phone} Hello?

Wordgirl: Hey, Tobey do want to go want to get some icecream this afternoon?

Tobey: {shocked} Really?

Wordgirl: Uh…. Sure

Tobey: Uh then sure, say Wordgirl we're you a villain yesterday?

Wordgirl: Yeah I was yesterday remember you kissed me and we had icecream together.

Tobey: Well was it, because of me?

Wordgirl: Well of course it was my little trouble maker. {she blushed and smiled}

Tobey: Oh well I got to go. Bye Wordgirl.

Wordgirl: bye Tobey {hangs up the phone}

Tobey: {hangs up the phone and smiles} Wait a minute…. Does this I'm Wordgirl's boyfriend?

Me: Yes.

Tobey: YES! FINALLY! WHOO HOO! {does a dance that worse than Wordgirl's}

Me: MY EYES THEY'RE NOW BURNING!

Tobey: {ahem!}

Me: I mean maybe you just need practice. {smiles nervously}

Tobey: {rolls his eyes} Whatever.

Me: In case you readers were wondering the other villains are back in jail. Well that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Tobey X Wordgirl forever!


End file.
